Ripped Apart : An Evil Within
by Tsuki Tomo
Summary: A mission has sent a guardian to believe an old friend is being used as a tool in world domination, but she must figure out the past before she can fix the present without getting others too involved. Is it possible? *chapter 2 up*
1. Default Chapter

Me:  
  
Yo! Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the last story that was here before this.. 6-- you could probably guess I was wingin' it as obvious as it was. Well I had a plot for it and everything... but I forgot it! *sigh* that was predictable of me. ANYWAYS... good news, (after over 2 months of forgetting) I remembered!! Hooray! Back to the original story line I intended in the first place! Please forget everything you read in the last one, cause this ones TOTALLY different, and the way it was meant to be (not to mention, if you follow the last story while reading this.. you WILL get confused, as some things in the other story are out of place) -^.^- Hope ya enjoy this one ALOT more than the other one, cause I actually spent time on this one... and for good reason, this time I wasnt being nagged by a certain someone.. -ahem- -cough cough- Kasei! -cough cough- 6^^ now on to something with a point...  
  
Disclaimer: (like anybody reads this anyway.. but it couldnt hurt, could it?) Lets see.. what do i own? *evil grin* Goten! no... wait.... hes copywritten... damn. *snap* umm.... I own a quarter and my character, thats just about it 6-^.^- *is getting served legal papers for previous comment* AND THESE LEGAL PAPERS!!! Whoo!! Go ... me? Oh well... at least they are good for drawing on... *gets served more legal papers for misuse of legal papers* THATS A LAW?! *is soon bombarded with piles of documents* Oh boy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The faint sound of footsteps echo through the hallway, steadily growing louder as they continue swiftly down on the tile floor. Soft panting followed as a teenage girl rests in the empty hall, looking around making sure no one followed. She found a couple tinted glass doors that rang the bell of freedom a few yards away.  
  
"Over here! She went this way!" A deep voice cried followed by devilish chuckles from a short distance away. A small gasp escaped her lips as words dimly echoed before fading through the emptiness of the building. Shadows started to creep past the lighting in an intersecting passageway not too distant.  
  
In a desperate act, she dashed for the doors and pulled on the cold handles, but they didnt budge. Her teeth clenched from the disappointment of a failed attempt. *Damn! Locked!* She thought to herself. Her long, brown hair whipped past her face as she looked over her shoulder, still hearing the voices slowly but steadily coming closer.  
  
  
  
"I saw her go this way!" One of them shouted as he dragged the other to follow. Both were masculant in muscle and their feet pounded down the passageway, quickly slowing to a stop after discovering it was empty. "Now where'd she..?" The shorter of the two asked as the other one wandered around looking for her. "What do we do now?" The agitated smaller figure just stood there, and ran a finger gently down the side of his face, where a deep embrasion ran obvious. He clenched one fist, wiping off some warm, sticky, blood with the other.  
  
"She got away... for now. Lets go." "But sir! --" "We will get her.. have no fear. This is not the first time we've seen her around, and it's certainly not the last. When the time is right, he  
  
will die, I will make sure of that personally. I will not fail this mission! Now come on, we have more important matters to worry about than to go on a wild goose chase around a school." "Yes sir." The figures turned the other way and the loud tapping on the tile floor slowly dissipated.  
  
In the shadows of one of the many groups of lockers lined along the wall, a sigh of relief is heard. The somewhat short female peered her head around the corner to make sure they were gone. Satisfied that no one was around, she raised her ki slightly, glowing a dim shade of purple, closed her eyes and disappeared leaving no trace that anyone was ever there.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Paris, hurry up will you!" Goten chuckled as Paris struggled to avoid the crowds and find her way to her boyfriend. As soon as she caught up, her arm wrapped around his securely. "Oh Goten, its so wonderful to have a date without having you fight someone. Just me and you." Goten placed his free hand behind his head as he laughed. "So where are you taking me anyway?" She asked almost in a teased tone as she rested her head on his arm while they continued to walk down the busy streets of the city. "I dont know.. where do you feel like going?" Paris took the question into thought for a moment.  
  
Waiting for an answer, a girl passed by, knocking into Gotens shoulder on accident. "Excuse me." Goten knew that voice. "Tsuki?!" He stopped and turned around, but there was no one recognizable in the thick sea of people crowding the sidewalks. Paris looked up at him and saw his somewhat surprised expression eched on his face. "Goten? What is it?" He paused for a second, then looked down into her kind, yet concerned eyes, and somehow, couldnt help but smile a little. "Its nothing.. come on, lets go."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later..  
  
Near a steep cliff many miles away from the city, the same girl sat under a large tree and meditated. Her long, brown hair brought out her olive, tanned skin to a good extent. The wind blew, moving the cloud that blocked the sun. The warm rays slowly awakened the young woman out of her complex thoughts as she opened her eyes, enjoying it while it was still available. She had been in that area for hours, just thinking to herself. Thinking of why she was there. Of what happened years ago. Of what she had to do. After getting up and brushing herself off, the teen walked dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. *Why cant I figure it out?* Her large brown eyes gazed on as she began to remember that day, so long ago.  
  
**"Tsuki, come on! If you dont push yourself harder, you'll never beat me!" "Goten, please, I dont want to train anymore today!" "Alright.. you win... but you're going to pay double in the morning." "Fine by me."  
  
  
  
She started to stare at the dazzling blue sky, her expression changed steadily to a more sorrowful, ashamed look as she clenched her fists.  
  
  
  
"Goten, do you feel that? What is it?" The look on his face was so focused with anger and certainty it almost made him look like he was almost afraid. "Goten?" "Stay here.." "Whats wrong?" "Just stay here.."**  
  
  
  
She was caught offguard in her own world, taken by surprise when someone grabbed her tensed arm. "Tsuki?" She gasped, and almost lost balance on the edge of the rocky wall. "Whoa, Tsuki! Its just me." "My kami! Please dont ever do that again!" She jerked her arm away, her heart still going a mile a minute. "Sorry." He paused and looked at his old friend. They havent seen eachother in at least two years. "Its been a while, Goten. And as always... you're still taller than I will ever be." Tsuki laughed playfully. Goten shook his head with a smile. "You havent changed much, but its good to see you again." "What are you doing here?" "Well.. looking for you.. and I figured you would be around here. But the real question is, what are YOU doing here?"  
  
Tsuki sighed heavily, lookng into his black eyes with total honesty. "I'm sorry, Goten, I cant tell you." She turned the other direction, looking back at him with a slight smile. "Soon.. but not now. See you around." He looked at her awkwardly, as if he was somewhat hurt, or disappointed. "Tsuki, wait..." He reached down and took her wrist to stop her from walking off. Tsuki turned around and gazed up at him, her brown eyes shimmered in a sort of sorrow, as if hiding something. There were many seconds of silence, for Goten had forgotten what he was going to say, then the pause broke when his stomach started to rumble, and he dropped the embrace on her wrist. He felt really stupid and embarrassed, but proceeded. "Tsuki, you want to join me for a bite to eat? My treat of coarse."  
  
Tsuki couldnt help but giggle slightly. "Just like old times, ne? Thanks for the invitation, but I'm not hungry." Gotens tone of voice changed to whine. "Aww, come on, please?!" She shook her head and smirked slightly, walked up and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks, Goten, but I cant. I have something to take care of. Maybe someother time. "Tsuki, whats wrong? When you were here, you were so carefree, now you seem to be concerned about something. This isnt like you --" "Things will explain themselves in time, for now, dont worry about it ok?" She stepped back with a reassuring smile before walking away from him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsuki could feel Goten power up and leave as she sat under another shaded edge of the forest. "I'm sorry, Goten, this is just how it has to be..." She hugged her knees while thinking to herself.  
  
  
  
**"..Goten-sama... I had searched for you for some time now, and I will have your saiyajin powers!" *saiyajin powers?* "Bebi..I dont know what you're up... but your not getting them from me!" That blinding light..it was remarkable. Never had I expected such power from him. "Yes.. bring out your full power Goten-sama... I can wait.." His hair and eyes changed, and his personality did too. He grew very impatient. Maybe I didnt realize this was as set plan, or maybe it was just my imagionation, but when they fought, Bebi was.. smiling--**  
  
  
  
A small figure appeared next to Tsuki. He was of a light purple color, narrow coal black eyes and a strip of spiked white hair. "Tsuki, I thought I made this mission clear! You were to make as little contact with the people here as possible." She glared up at him in dismay. "You know, Shen, as much as I have to respect you, I despise you almost as much... and I've been following your orders as much as I can. Now will you let me complete this mission without further interruption?! I already have two people trying to find me and kill you, and I've only been here three weeks. My work has been cut out enough for me, I dont need you on my back as well!" She stood up, showing darkness in her eyes and departed without so much as another word.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Goten!" Paris called to him, relieved hes alright as she stands and watches him land on the soft, green grass. "Hey Paris. What are you doing at my house?" "Well, I tried calling your cell phone, but you shut it off, and I got worried. You've been acting strangly ever since that girl ran into you earlier today. Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but we better get you home before your parents start to wonder where you are." Paris nodded solemnly in agreement. "Umm, Goten, one question, who WAS that girl?" Goten chuckled trying to figure out how to make a long story short. "Shes an old friend of mine that happened to be.. in.. town." Paris gazed up at him, half convinced, but didnt say anything. "Alright, I understand." "Now lets get you home, ne?" He took her hand and led her into the direction of the city.  
  
After getting Paris safely home, Goten had to find Tsuki and figure out whats going on, so he set out to the spot they last met.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Tsuki got up to stretch for a few minutes. She has had a very long day, and it wasnt about to get any better. "NOW!" She spun around at the vaguely familiar voices, only to be grabbed by the two men from the night before. Their grip was painfully effective in , grabbing both of her arms and held them behind her back as all three stood close to the cliff. "Where is he?!" The persistant one began to question. "I'll never tell!" She struggled to get free, unsure of what they might do. "Why are you aiding the enemy?!" "Because I have to! Its not like I WANT to do this!" "Tell us how to destroy him! NOW!!" "Why would I want to do that?" Tsuki continued to struggle.  
  
"Let go of her!" The two men looked up took their grip off of her and ran off into the dense forest, letting her drop to the ground without a second thought. Tsuki, still a bit confused, rose to a sitting position. "Are you ok?" As he sat down, he placed a comforting arm around her. "Yeah,.. I think I'll live.." She replied, trying to lighten things. "Who were those guys?" "Just a couple guys after Shen.." "You mean the Surpreme Ki?" "Bingo." "What would they want with him?" "Thats what I would like to know, but when we meet, its not exactly a tea party, I havent gotten the chance to ask."  
  
Tsuki looked down at her watch. "I'm so sorry Goten, I better go, I have a ton of work that still needs to be done, I hope you'll forgive me." Goten glanced at his also, to hide the somewhat hurt of having his friend push him away so much. "Nah, its alright, I'd better get home too, its getting late." He rose, helping her up as well. "See you later, Goten." "Bye." He waved before powering up and taking off into the sky.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*I'm sorry Goten, but until the holes in this matter is resolved, I cant get too close to you...* Her thoughts trailed off as she watched him disappear into the distance.  
  
  
  
**"Bebi! Enough is enough! It ends here! KA ME HA ME.... HA!" I could feel Goten struggle keeping his power in control,even his voice was shaking, but his ki was so massive, it blew everything away, including me. I hit the cliff wall so hard I fought to keep consciousness. I could still feel that engrossed evil feeling, even after I blacked out. But what happened? I have to know.. did he really enter into Gotens body that day? Or did the blast really destroy him? I will find out.. but even if Shen was right, what was Bebis purpose in entering Goten?**  
  
Tsuki sat in a tree limb and tryed to figure things out for hours, but still came up with nothing, and the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon.  
  
The many colors of the morning faded into the light blue. After having her fill of the sunrise, she reached into her pocket and a small hoi-poi capsule lay in her hand. "Thanks to the courtesy of Capsule Corp." She snickered. Tsuki pressed the small button on the top and threw it into the thicket of the forest, not too far away. She hopped down from the hard tree limb and was actually glad to stand, before walking into the santuary of tall trees. The capsule revealed a small summer cottage, perfect for the 'home away from home' idea. "I could sure use a shower right about now... and a bed. I'll continue my hunt later..." She said to herself before ulocking the door and walking inside.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

The clock on the nightstand flashed its solemn red glow of 8:24. Tsuki periodically tossed in her soft bed, still gazing deep into her troubled slumber as if she was trapped. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as she turned over and settled down once again. It was almost torture.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**The deep shade of black was so dark, it was like a velvet blanket wrapping around your powerless body and squeezing out the little breath you have. Pictures flashed in a swift, yet colorful blur right in front of your eyes in a teasing manner. Taunting your curiosity and imagination. Faint sounds are heard in the distance. Tsuki turned around. Nothing. Children's laughter is recognizable. A child of seven or so. It was of her own voice. This time, it was behind her. She quickly turned around.  
  
To her surprise, she was now in a field. Green and lush, gently rolling hills as far as the eye could see, dotted with a few trees and bushes. The sky was of a pure blue, marred only by the bright, golden sun and a few clouds in the distance. She looked around. The sweet scent of the countryside was fresh and crisp, something she missed when she was younger.  
  
A small boy leapt out from behind Tsuki and briskly brushed past her. The teen was startled slightly and her heart seemed to skip beat. He laughed and continued onward as if she wasnt even there. "Oy, Goten! Will you watch out?!" She grumbled aloud. Apparently he didnt hear her for he kept going and ran into someone else. Tsuki squinted her eyes and could slightly make out the figure. It was.. her. It was her younger self, no older than Goten. "This was exactly how we met..." She franticly whispered to herself as she continued to watch. The gentle breeze fluttered by, whipping strands of hair in front of Tsukis face. The scene dissipated right in front of her eyes, returning her to the engulfing darkness.   
  
Tsukis head started to throb slightly. She can't tell whats happening, and the atmosphere surrounding her began to get really warm and heavy. It was so thick it was becoming rather difficult to breathe. She held her head in her hands as she closed her eyes, struggling to breathe normal. The air became warmer and warmer until again voices began to be heard.   
  
Tsuki opened her eyes and immediately jumped to the side. A stray energy wave hurled itself into the hard earth just a few inches from where she stood, blasting the ground into tiny pieces. She sighed heavily in relief before turning torwards the direction from which it came, only to see dust. Her eyes teared as the hot, suffocating air filled her lungs with dirt and made her cough violently, trying to wait till the soot settled down. Through her muffled coughing, however, she could hear voices. Familiar voices, she could make out Goten once again, only this time, he sounded older. Perhaps around 10 or 11. *Whats going on?* Tsuki asked herself as she tried listening in.   
  
Obviously he was training, no doubt about that, but in all the years shes known him, he never trained alone. Could it be Gohan? Or even Goku? A faint playful laugh then reached her ear. And it was a female's voice. Then she knew. Again, it was her younger self joining in the picture. The brown air started to settle, and the dust cloud slowly blew away, revealing behind the smoke, a vivid caption of the fun they once had, even though it was supposed to be serious.  
Tsuki missed talking to Goten, and training as well. But since she had her job, there was nothing she could do. "But why are these memories coming up now?" She wondered, still gazing at sight in front of her. Goten shoved her younger self playfully, and she fell back atop a tree root. She collided right into Tsuki, and passed as if a hologram, then the memory shattered, leaving her in the dark once again.  
  
Her head began to throb again, this time a little worse than before. She felt as if she was spinning, and she was becoming sickeningly dizzy. She wanted to know why these memories, of all things that she could have been reminded of, came up. Why would they even come up now? She had to know. She wanted to know. Did this have anything to do with her current mission?   
  
Tsuki became so dizzy she didn't know which way was up any longer. She started to hear laughter again. This time, however, it wasn't normal. It seemed evil. And the origin of it didn't seem to ring any bell, either. She began to look around. Startled, and becoming increasingly worried, maybe even terrified. Something wasn't right, but she saw nothing. Nothing but pitch black.   
  
The pain in her head was pounding with so much agony Tsuki couldn't stand it, and the devilish laughter topped it off just enough for someone to go crazy. Suddenly it stopped. All of it. No sound, no pain, nothing. She panted heavily, almost afraid to know what lies ahead.   
"Tsuki, come on! If you dont push yourself harder, you'll never beat me!" "Goten, please, I dont want to train anymore today!" "Alright.. you win... but you're going to pay double in the morning." "Fine by me."  
  
Tsuki gasped. *No.. * She thought. She closed her eyes tightly, and tears began to seep through as she curled herself up, tightly hugging her knees. * This cant be happening... I don't want to watch! Not again!* The image before her seemed so real she could still feel Gotens ki when he powered up, even if it was only in her mind. "Please stop." She told herself. "I won't go through this again... I-I cant! I CAN'T!"   
  
With those last words, the scene fled into nothingness, and a new image seemed to form. A face. It was him. The one who caused this chaos in the first place. Bebi. He began to laugh. Tsuki automatically looked up. The same laugh as before. The same taunting, maniacal laugh.   
  
She stood, with a million thoughts running all at once. She wanted to strangle him. The small alien stopped laughing and stared mischievously at the young female as if she was a mockery to him. Tsuki dove at him in enragement, but he disappeared and she crashed right into the hard floor, quickly turning around, eying the evil being hovering in mid-air right above her.   
  
Bebi smiled intently at Tsuki. His smile would make anyone sick with disgust. The feeling sunk down into her stomach. He lifted his arm, and formed an energy ball in his hand, aimed directly at the teen below. He snickered, and almost effortlessly released a large amount of the bright energy engulfing her small body. **  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsuki shot up in her bed. She gasped and was shaking from shock. The dream seemed so real she wanted to cry. A cold bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. The room was uncomfortably warm, and Tsuki tiredly dragged herself from out of her covers and headed torwards the kitchen.  
  
She couldn't get that haunting image of Bebi out of her mind. It kept flashing in her head like something from a horror movie. It could drive someone mad, and every time she tried to forget about her objective, it made her sick for some reason.   
  
As soon as Tsuki reached the kitchen, she opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass before filling it with iced water and sitting down in a chair at the table, thinking to herself quietly. The minutes seemed like hours. She sat there for what seemed like forever just trying to untangle her curious mind from all that has happened in the past few weeks. She wanted to die for all she cared, but she was too tired to attempt anything at the moment.   
  
Tsuki quickly finished her glass and was ready to go back to bed. As soon as she stood, she stretched tiredly, and clumsily knocked over the glass cylinder, watching it shatter before her feet. She sighed heavily, dropping down to her knees and began to pick up the pieces. After about 10 minutes she finally managed to get all of the pieces up off of the floor and into the awaiting trashcan.   
  
Tsuki exhaled drowsily, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, and heard a faint drip hit the tile floor. She looked down, to discover the liquid was of a dark color. It was blood. She lifted her left hand and stared at it for a moment. An abrasion ran deep in the middle of her hand, pooled with the warm liquid. She couldn't feel it. The wound was clearly noticeable, but it had no pain, as if it were an illusion. It didn't seem real.   
  
Tsuki watched another trickle of blood separate itself and fall to the floor. In the dim light, she could see the shiny, reflective surface of the glass piece that had lodged itself into the palm of her hand. She wanted to feel pain. She wanted to be normal again. It's been a long while since the essence of pain had last been familiar to her. It made Tsuki feel hollow. As if she didn't exist.  
  
She wanted to break down and let out all of her anguish, however she had to stay together for her objective. She had to keep her head high, no matter what it took, and she was prepared to do it, by the Supreme Ki's orders. Tsuki shrugged it off. She rose to her feet, stumbling slightly from her drowsiness, before cleaning out her wound under the kitchen faucet and slowly heading torwards her couch to catch some more shut-eye after pulling a blanket from the cabinet and wrapping it securely around her for comfort.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Goten, dear, are you alright? You haven't said but three words since you've gotten home last night." "No, mom, I'm alright." Chi-chi knew when something was wrong, but was set on not burning breakfast at the time. Goten sat at the kitchen table, his head resting in one fist, seeming to be in thought. Chi-chi set the food on the table in front of Goten, before wiping her hands on her apron and sitting down to join him. She noticed he wasn't eating.  
  
"You're not sick are you?" "No mom, I'm fine." Half convinced, she reached over to feel his forehead, but his temperature appeared to be normal, making her more puzzled and determined to find what the matter was about. "Paris didn't dump you, did she? Because if she did I swear on my grave I'll- " Goten laughed a little. "No, mom! We're still together. Just don't worry yourself over it, alright?" Chi-chi didn't appreciate the fact that her son was keeping secrets from her, but with a heavy sigh and a solemn nod, she agreed.  
  
Goten got up and thanked his mother for her cooperation before turning to leave for the door to meet up with Paris, but for some reason, today he just didn't really seem to want to see her. He called her up on his cell phone and made up some story that he could use as a temporary excuse for a couple hours, saying he was going to meet with his father and train for a while, then took to the skies and headed toward the edge of the forest where he last met up with Tsuki.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goten landed softly on the dew-covered grass. His eyes began to skim around, searching for his target. Off in the background birds chirped happily beyond the light mist that blanketed the morning air. Something caught the corner of his eye. There, almost completely devoured by trees, the corner of a white dome shaped house stuck out clearly from the dark brown and green surroundings.  
  
Goten was hoping she was already awake, even though he was sure she wasn't. It was fairly early, and he didn't sleep too well during the night. Curiosity plucked at him. He wanted to know the truth, good or bad.  
  
A random spurt of wind picked up and blew a chilling breeze. Goten shivered slightly from the sudden rush of cold before starting torwards the residence with a heavy sigh. He quickly reached the front door and rang the bell. Nothing. He rang it once again, still no answer. His persistence grew weary, and he attempted to turn the knob. Surprisingly it wasn't locked, and the wooden door opened fairly easily.  
  
Goten popped his head in and called out to her. His voiced echoed through the lifeless house, still no response. He knew she was here. He could feel it. Tsukis futility was starting to annoy him. His saiyan side made him grow very impatient. Or was it something else? He stepped inside cautiously, looking around the dim, shadow covered entrance for any signs of where his quarrel may be.  
  
He searched the house until he reached the living room, where Tsuki was quietly and motionlessly sitting. Her arms rested on her knees, her legs folded and held close to her body, and her head rested comfortably on her crossed arms. She didn't look at him or speak to him, acting as if he wasn't standing in the opening. Her hair had been kept neatly brushed, and the locks slid down and covered her eyes from the warm sunlight seeping through the slits of the white window blinds.  
  
"Tsuki?" He nervously called, swallowing hard awaiting a response. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She answered after a small pause of silence. Goten sighed with relief, and proceeded to join her on the soft sofa. He looked her over, noticing her bandaged hand. He could tell she hadn't been eating well either. "Tsuki, please tell me whats going on." Goten pleaded, not taking his sight away from her. "What right do you have to be concerned about business of mine?" Her eyes shifted to look at him. He seemed hurt from her response.  
  
Goten grabbed Tsuki's arm and continued to provoke her. "Because I care about you! I've never seen you tear yourself apart like this before, and it's driving me crazy to see you hurt yourself like this." He glanced at her wrapped hand. "Tsuki, please tell me what this is all about, I'm begging you!" She continued to gaze at him, her facial expression unreadable. "Goten.." He inhaled sharply, his mind numbingly awaiting an answer. "...you're hurting my arm." He hadn't realized he tightened his grip during his plea, so he apologized and released, even though they both knew it was a lie.  
  
He exhaled heavily at his failure to get any information out of his stubborn friend, though he wasn't bound to give up yet. He was determined to do whatever it took to get a straight answer, but it had to wait, his cell phone rang.  
  
Goten excused himself, leaving Tsuki to return to her thoughts. She was hungry, but it made her want to vomit to think of eating, so she perished the thought. She wanted to resolve this matter as soon as possible, under any circumstance.  
  
He shortly returned, embarrassed from being interrupted so abruptly. Tsuki didn't care. She didn't care about what he had to say or do, she just wanted to be alone. Goten got that hint from when he first stepped into her house, but he rejected the idea. He started talking, even though he could tell she wasn't paying attention. He looked over and moved the hair away from her face. A tear had formed in the corner of her eye. She blinked slowly and the drop seared down her cheek.  
  
Goten decided to go for a bold move. He wrapped his warm arms around Tsuki, pulling her close. "Tsuki, I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me." He whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead. Her eyes grew wide and a hint of blush streaked across her face before quickly pulling away.  
  
Tsuki looked directly into his eyes, not knowing what to do or say. Finally she scurried up enough sense to make a daring move of her own. "Don't you have a girlfriend that needs tending to?" She growled. He looked at her in surprise for a few seconds before laughing sheepishly. She gave him an awkward look. She didn't intend for that remark to be humorous. "What in kami's name is so funny?"  
  
Goten quickly grabbed Tsukis arm and quickly pulled her into his grasp once again. He looked down on her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "What right do you have to be concerned about business of mine?" And with that, he passionately forced his lips onto hers.  
  
Tsuki struggled, and broke free of his binding grip. Pulling away slightly, panting from the overwhelming swiftness of what just happened. Tsuki briskly slapped her sensei hard across his face. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" She stammered, somewhat regretful of her previous reaction. Goten knew she hated things like that. He knew it made her feel used. And frankly, he wasn't quite sure why he did what he did it just felt right to him.  
  
There was a small awkward pause that fell between them in the room. Tsuki was infuriated and puzzled by his behavior. But she was also puzzled by her own. She didn't break the kiss until many seconds after, like her mind disagreed to the idea, but her body did not. She knew of her crush for him, she had it since they were 13, but never thought it anything more than that.  
  
Goten stood up and apologized. He never thought she would react to him that way. Tsuki glared as he rose. She hated to be played, even worse, forced. "Goten, you have a girlfriend, don't you?" Goten sighed heavily and explained that Paris had found out he lied to her earlier and broke off the relationship between them when she called him a few minutes ago. Tsuki, half convinced, said nothing.   
  
  
He noticed her look, and cursed himself for his action. Goten didn't want a good friend angry with him, he just wished it could have been like old times. But unfortunately, his wish didn't come true, for it wasn't like the old times, this was now, and he had to accept the consequence for what he had done. He decided he should go.  
  
Goten turned toward the door and began to slowly exit the room before stopping and looking back at the curled-up figure still daydreaming on the couch. "Tsuki, I meant what I said. I am always here for you if you need me." He said in a calm, reassuring tone. She didn't look at him or say anything. Goten felt his heart begin to sink to see that she didn't seem to want anything to do with him. And with that, he gathered all of his strength and left.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind him, Tsuki exhaled sharply and gently touched her lips with her fingers, blushing slightly and smiled. If pretending to ignore someone after something like that wasn't one of the most difficult things to do, she didn't know what was. But she promised herself not to get too close with anyone until after her orders were fulfilled, even if it did mean brushing her wants aside. She turned her head and looked at the direction of the front door, remembering the hurt look he shot her. She felt so dirty. It was a very wrong act to pull, but she did it for a reasonable cause. "Thank you, Goten. I just hope you'll forgive me."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
